


Paws-itively Purr-fect

by bumbleebees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, disaster gays thats what, garreg mach gays, the damn cat won me over, they’re cute, they’re gay, two silly boys and a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleebees/pseuds/bumbleebees
Summary: “ Oh, hey Ashe! Didn’t know you were out here! “ Ah, he was doomed. Well, if he fell asleep during the Professor’s class tomorrow, he did have someone to blame it on.___________ashe didn’t think a cat would be the spark to his first relationship, but beggars can’t be choosers.





	Paws-itively Purr-fect

**Author's Note:**

> i have never not recruited ashe and caspar and i love them both
> 
> also that cat is called cinnamon but i will literally take any name for em so long as it’s pantry-related

Ashe didn’t expect to hear quiet laughter from the pantry’s walls as he passed by, but it made him yelp in surprise. A pantry ghost? Not unheard of but certainly not what he was expecting here. Maybe in the graveyard or the Goddess Tower, but not in the pantry: what if a ghost had been watching him feed Cinnamon? Did it want vengeance for him using the food on a cat that managed to steal his heart?

He wasn’t exactly desperate to get killed by a ghost and discarded into a river, but it didn’t sound too terrifying. Not only that, but he heard a cat purr, and a voice responded to her content. “ Aw, you like the fish, don’t you? Even the little ones, huh? “ Was that.. Caspar?

“ And you really love it when I punch bad guys, right, Cinny? “ Yeah, that was Caspar.

Ashe was almost surprised that he was there: it was rather late at night, and he himself had been heading back to his room. The other boy being awake, and active, at this time was odd. Could he just have wanted to check in on Cinnamon?

“ How sweet. “ He didn’t notice he’d spoken his thoughts aloud until it was too late, slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent anything further. Maybe Caspar didn’t hear him, and he could get back and go to sleep with no troubles. Absolutely no reason to just not keep on walking. None at all-

“ Oh, hey Ashe! Didn’t know you were out here! “ Ah, he was doomed. Well, if he fell asleep during the Professor’s class tomorrow, he did have someone to blame it on. “ What’re you up to? “ The smaller boy was standing against the doorway, a smile on his face. Cinnamon had trailed closely behind.

A purr escaped the cat as she coiled against his leg, and the archer bent down to pet her as he answered his friend. “ Not much, actually: I was going to head back to my room, but I thought I heard a ghost. “ He chuckled sheepishly, still carefully stroking the feline’s back. “ It’s rather silly. “

“ What? No! It’s pretty brave to be able to admit you’re scared of stuff: or at least, I think it is! “ Caspar seemed to always carry that aura of confidence to him, and somehow, he was able to instill it into Ashe. It actually managed to bring a smile to his face.

At the sight, Caspar let his own smile appear, grin stretching from ear to ear. “ Plus, ghosts probably are scary! If, y’know, you can see them. “ His smile abruptly fell, a hand on his chin as a surprisingly thoughtful expression overtook his features. “ Can anyone see ghosts? “

“ That.. that’s a good question. I don’t actually know if there’s an answer to that. “ he scratched the back of neck as he thought, trying to recall if it was brought up in any of the books he’d read. Maybe the library just didn’t carry books like that?

“ I guess it’s a good thing that we can’t: it’d be pretty creepy, seeing people who aren’t meant to be there. “ Ashe was honestly surprised by how lax the other was about this, but he guessed it was just because his attention was elsewhere. “ It’d be super creepy- isn’t that right, Cinny? “ She purred as Caspar scratched her neck.

It was endearing, how sweet he was with the cat that had once been their dastardly pantry thief. He was usually jumping at any offer for a spar or yelling out every thought that came to him, yet here, he was different. Aside from the voice he used, he was a lot calmer- as kind as ever, but much more subtle and less explosive in his approach.

“ You’re rather gentle with her. “ As he watched Caspar scoop up the cat, a smile grew on Ashe’s face. Seeing him like this really was a pleasure. The way he smiled in a relaxed, familiar way, with his hair ruffled from a spar in the evening: his eyes distant, yet still focused purely on his friend and the cat they cherished. Each laugh that came out of his chest was soft, in such a way as to not disturb Cinnamon.

Ashe was wondering why he was taking note of this. It wasn’t like he was in love with Caspar, right?

Love was when someone’s very presence was enough to make you giddy, every inch of your body filled with glee until they leave your side. It was when butterflies overtook your chest, their wings batting at your lungs whenever you noticed anything beautiful about them. He’d read that true love was only found between those perfectly made for one another, opposing in some ways yet matching in hidden ones.

Each book had told him that it could take decades to find your one love, and it may be too late to ever make it happen. If you met them whilst you were young, you’d have to be one of the luckiest people in Fódlan.

So surely he didn’t love Caspar- romantically, at least. 

Even if Ashe found such a strange sense of happiness in knowing his friend enjoyed his cooking, commenting on every little thing that he adored about it. Or when they had sat side by side in class and Caspar’s hand had touched his, feeling his heart stammer for mere seconds before settling. No matter the times when he and the other boy practically argued over who would feed Cinnamon, Dorothea passing by with a giggle and a roll of her eyes.

Caspar had quickly turned to her at the time, a slight change of hue to his cheeks as he shushed the older girl, who continued to laugh as she exited the dining hall. He’d taken it as a chance, lowering down to feed the cat whilst his friend was distracted, staring after the songstress as he left.

He’d chalked it up to an inside joke, but now, as he thought on it, he was probably a little off.

Ashe, in the past, had laughed at the other’s supposed embarrassment, and Caspar’s scowl had turned into a beaming grin. He hadn’t noticed the reddish blush dusting the other’s cheeks at first, but he could certainly recall it. They’d gotten a meal together in the aftermath, chattering on about anything- from guiding battalions to their favourite recipes.

In Loog’s tale, he had met his dear maiden in combat: she’d bested him, yet was kind enough to spare the man of a death undeserved. They fought side by side, love brewing on the battlefield and learning to truly grow on the sidelines. Every book he had read claimed that they belonged together.

They’d lived together, fought together, and died together. And the more he let his mind wander, the more he realised he wanted to live that life with Caspar.

“ Caspar? “ The boy’s interest was gained: it seemed Ashe had cut him off, but he was sure he wouldn’t mind too much in the scheme of things. “ I.. I was curious if.. “ A dusting of pink had taken over his face, and he just couldn’t understand why this was so difficult.

And the blue-haired teen in front of him stayed silent, but somehow, it didn’t feel any easier.

“ Would you like to go out sometime? Just me and you, no one else: it wouldn’t have to be far. It could just be a walk or, we could go into the town- “ Cinnamon let out a hiss as she was lowered down, and Caspar was suddenly holding his hands: Ashe could feel every callous built up from training. Hardened by the axe he’d learned to wield so well.

“ Yes I’d totally love to!! “ It was announced in a shaky breath with a nervous smile, so he gave it another go. “ Sorry- uh, yeah! I’d love to go pretty much anywhere with you, any day. I was gonna totally ask you myself but, guess I’ll just have to be faster next time. “

“ Next time? “ He quirked a brow, curious as to what exactly he meant: the smaller boy laughed.

“ Duh, when we go on another date! Oh, and when we go to the ball! I don’t really wanna go but I’ll go if you want to!! “ Ashe would’ve added in that he wasn’t too big on the idea either, but Caspar spoke up again. “ And of course I’m gonna beat you in saying ‘ I do. ‘ Do you think we could get Cinnamon as a ring-bearer? I hope she won’t be too old or angry with me by then.. “

Despite how cold it was down here at night, Ashe was filled with warmth from head to toe. And as Caspar held his hand, ambling their way back to their rooms, he realised he had never felt this happy. Not even when Lonato adopted him and his siblings. 

He hoped this feeling stayed forever.


End file.
